


Centre of Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The OT4 with some hurt/comfort fluff. It's rough being the centre of attention...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Centre of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/gifts).



> https://twitter.com/patchesotronart/status/1303892446984708097?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT: https://twitter.com/patchesotronart
> 
> To Willow  
> From Patchesotron


End file.
